Stranger than fiction 5 Super Smash brothers brawl
by Scorpina
Summary: as requested by Izzy the Iron Rose. Stranger than fiction 5! yet our favorite regulars have found themselves in a video game known as super smash brothers! Who is stuck as who? and why the hell is Santino Marella in it? *Cheep laughs of course!*
1. Chapter 1

Stranger than fiction 5- Super Smash Brothers style!

Chapter 1- Time to play the game.

"I HAD YOU!"

"No way, you hit the land mines I set up just perfectly"

"LAND MINES DON'T COUNT!"

It was a typical day in the WWE locker room. Matt Hardy and Jeff were playing against Santino Marella and John Cena who was drafted as his partner. "Oh come on, I could have taken you both down without unibrow here!" John stated.

"Could have, would have, may have. Doesn't matter, we handed you boys your asses!" Matt stated as he high fived his brother. Despite the storylines going on, Matt and Jeff are still caring brothers.

Kane peered into the doorway along with Triple H who watched the whole thing go down. "Landmines shouldn't count right?" Hunter asked.

"Anything goes in those games, you either got the skill or not" Kane replied with a grin. They continued to watch on as John was forced to go two out of three with the Hardys. When Santino was no longer cutting it, John got a new partner. He went out and brought back Randy Orton.

"Ok, now it's on!" he warned.

Randy was an avid gamer himself, super smash brothers was his specialty. It made for an all the more interesting match as they found themselves dead even with the Hardy Boys. "So who do you prefer to play as?" Hunter questioned Kane.

He liked Sheik, who was princess Zelda in disguise. Yet he was better with Ganondorf due to the power behind him. "As of late though it's been Wolf McCloud" Kane confessed since he had unlocked all the characters of the game, but there were others he enjoyed to play. Taker walked down the hall, yet didn't bother to look into the room. After getting trapped in Charlie Brown, he was sick and tired of all the odd adventures he had been going on with half of the guys in the locker room

What concerned him most was Randy was always a woman for some reason. Kane was about to open his mouth to the Deadman until he held his hand up and refused to let Kane get a word out. Taker just continued on his way as Hunter looked to the big red monster oddly. "What's with him? Paranoid much?"

"I can't blame him" Kane replied. He was getting use to being trapped in odd situations, since he always got out of them. Yet he wondered how and why he and the others would get into them.

Stephanie came up from behind Hunter and coiled her arms around her husband. "Are you boys waiting for a turn?" she asked with a grin.

"I've been waiting twenty minutes. Hardy said I could play winner, but so far they are dead even" Kane stated as Randy just got another knock out.

"LEGEND KILLER STRIKES AGAIN!" he called out and high fived John.

"I could have done that" muttered Santino.

"Yeah, well you didn't!" snapped back Jeff. "On that's it, super sudden death! Winner takes all!"

"You, my friend are on!" announced John.

This occurred just as the Wii system went crazy. Kane was concerned as Santino announced he could fix it. With a firm smack of the hand, Santino did anything BUT fix the system….


	2. Chapter 2 Blame Santino

Chapter 2- Blame Santino

The room filled with a blazing light, next thing everyone knew they were face down and once more in a world familiar to their eyes, yet all knew to well they weren't suppose to be there. "Ow, what was that?" demanded Santino.

He looked about and found he stood on a bridge, one seen in Super Smash Brothers. "Isn't this Hyrule bridge?" he asked aloud.

"OK, whoever you are. You're about to get your… SANTINO!?"

Santino turned around and came face to face with John Cena, however he wore green, carried a sword and shield and had elf like ears. Santino laughed aloud and he began to point and laugh. "You're a Santa Clause elf!" he laughed aloud.

John put away the sword and smirked back at Santino. "I wouldn't laugh, your Unibrow moved from your forehead to your upper lip! Besides, you're a midget!"

Santino stopped laughing as he looked down at himself. He somehow had a potbelly and wore red over all. "What the hell is this? I'm a plumber?"

"You're Mario. Come on man, follow me" John called.

"Where? Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." John seemed to just walk off the bridge, leaving Santino alone, however when he turned around he recalled about the giant ogar like monster that comes to blow up the bridge. Upon realizing this he screamed to John.

"Wait for me!" and found a Mario like scream followed as he ran.

The two men seemed to find themselves in another place, and yet another two of their friend were trapped. "JOHN!" called out Stephanie McMahon. She too had pointed ears like him and was quickly followed by Triple H who happened to be Snake from metal gear solid.

Hunter however lost it when he took notice of Santino as Mario. "Oh this is too perfect!" Hunter said with a grin.

"Shuta your face!" Santino snapped back. "Where are the others? The Hardy boys and Kane?"

"Not far I hope. I haven't come across any of them. Did you guys know Jericho was teaching Vladimir how to play?" Hunter questioned.

No one was certain, however their concentration broke when a blazing deep purple light came right at them. Everyone jumped out of the way as Ganondorf stood where everyone once gathered. "You know this is never a party without me!"

"Kane?! You got to be Ganondorf?" Hunter demanded. "I thought the Deadman had that one nailed"

There was a crooked smile on Kane as he explained just as Taker walked by Jericho's locker room, did he get caught in the action. "Come on Take…"

"NO"

"Taker they have seen you already like this, come on!" Kane called. Reaching behind him, Kane felt about until he took hold of something hiding in his cape, he pulled out the Deadman, who sadly got trapped as Pikachu once again.

"AW DAMN IT!" screamed the Deadman as he fought out of Kane's grasp and fell to the floor. "Do you have any idea…" before Taker's ran could continue, he turned and saw Santino snickering at him.

"He's a yellow rat!" he announced.

"And you're fried!" No one saw it coming, yet Taker shocked Santino so much, he went flying and over the landscape. Of course Santino gave out a Mario scream in pain all the while.

Kane looked and watched as the spunky Italian was nothing but a twinkling star in the distance. "Nice Deadman, nice" Kane said with a grin.

Taker turned to everyone else and warned. "If you, any of you snicker at me again. You will be electrocuted!" He was bold enough to bring his little paw across his neck, meaning he was serious. Kane took hold of his brother and insisted they keep looking. Kane just knew after that. Everyone was trying their damnest not to laugh at the Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3 The others join the brawl

Chapter 3- The others join the brawl.

When the gang moved on and Santino somehow reappeared out of nowhere, he kept complaining that he was the weakest character. "Who'a takes a plumber seriously? If my Glamazon saw me like this, I would have to dump her!" Santino stated aloud.

"Oh God, just shut him up already" Taker growled as he rode on Kane's shoulder. "I don't know about you man, but I guess being the little yellow rat is better than a fat guy"

"Well look at it this way, you're not small, pink and wear a bow. That's a pokemon named Jigglypuff. Or Kirby" said Kane.

"So, where are we going Kane?" John asked aloud. "I fell like we've been walking in circles!"

"We got to find the others. I know the Hardy Boys are here and Taker walked past Jericho playing Vladimir in a game. We also got to find Orton too. So we got some work ahead of us"

Hunter went into his pocket and pulled out some nifty spy binoculars. He used them to look about the area and found something blue and fast coming right for them. "Uh… what's blue and really, really fast?" he asked everyone.

He didn't have to wait for an answer. It came barreling at them! Kane planted himself and set up the warlock's punch incase it were a foe. Everyone stared at the big red monster as purple mist formed him his clench hand, knowing better. John got everyone to stand behind him and put Taker in his hat for protection. Santino on the other hand stood in front of Kane as the blue beam got closer. "Wait are you going?" Questioned the confused Italian.

The fast moving blue ball began to slow down, until someone formed of it. It came to a stop inches before Kane, it shocked the big red monster to see it was a blue, spiked haired Jeff Hardy! "KANE!" Jeff cheered.

Calling off his power, Kane cancelled the attack. "Jeff, what are you doing here? What happened to Matt?" Kane asked.

Jeff began to speak a mild a minute. No one could make heads or tales as to what he was saying until Kane took hold of him. "Jeff… listen to me… Slow down… and annunciate when you speak"

"Ooo, look at that! Kane knows big words," Santino stated with a smirk.

Kane however choice to ignore him, there are more important matters at hand.

Jeff took a deep breath and slowed down. He explains Matt was up ahead with Vladimir who is very confused at this moment. "He has no idea what Pokemon is" Jeff said.

"He is got this Jigglypuff Kane was talking about I will wet myself laughing" called the Deadman out of John's hat.

He leaped down fearlessly as Jeff stared down. "Say it and you will be electrocuted. Got it!" warned the Deadman.

Jeff only nodded his head as he tried not to laugh. "So great, we got freaks, a rat and beautiful Italian leaning the way!" Santino announced.

Everyone gave him the evil glare. Hunter and Stephanie turned to Kane and whispered in his ear. He smiled and obliged to give Santino a warlock punch, just so they could have a moment of peace. "That has to be one of the funniest blow ups I have ever seen" Hunter announced as he watched the loud mouth Santino go flying into the sky and become a star…


	4. Chapter 4 The yellow rat advantage

Chapter 4- The yellow rat advantage.

"STOP SENDING ME TO THE STARS!" were the first words from Santino's mouth as one more he just appeared out of nowhere, Taker however was sick and tried of it and was tempted to 'jolt his ass' as he had warned. However Jeff was quick to stop him.

"Look guys, I don't know if you noticed, but in Super Smash brothers, we got a limited amount of lives, this one is set on five. Has anyone else been blown up or sent flying off into the far distance?" Jeff asked aloud.

No one said anything. "I'm having trouble taking you seriously, your blue, and I pray to God you aren't naked," Taker announced.

"If you haven't noticed, you're going commando too!" John Cena pointed out.

"Shut up, besides, I can pull off this look!" Taker snapped back.

Stephanie on the other hand started giggling, Taker instantly glared at her, however she insisted she was laughing at Kane. "He's a red head… and has a old man beard!" she explained.

"Oh sure, make fun of the guy who is trying to get everyone the hell out of here!" Kane sighed aloud. "Jeff, led the way to Matt and Vladimir will you?"

The young Hardy smiled as he began to quicken his pace a little. However everyone hit a little snag along the way with his or her characters. Stephanie kept tripping over the dress she was in and wished there was a costume change. John however gave her the suggestion of altering to Zelda's alter ego Sheik. However Stephanie didn't play the game and didn't know how. "Get on your right knee and think of your alter ego," Kane called as he walked ahead.

Stephanie shrugged and tried in, the transformation occurred like magic as she became her stronger self. "I like this one!" Hunter said with a smile. "Sheik kicks major ass too"

"So… what do I do… like this?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't get caught under your dress anymore" chimed in the Deadman. Stephanie began to blush under the white cowl as Taker turned to give her a Pokémon smirk. If anything this was greatly concerning. Taker normally starts freaking out and protesting the idea that he's a little yellow rat. However, he was oddly calm.

"Deadman, are you sure you're ok? Last time we called you cute and furry, you threaten to hit us so hard in the chins, we would be crapping out of them" John asked.

Taker turned around and smile. "You boys are wearing metal, the last thing you would want to do is piss off the yellow rat that happens to thrown thunderbolts! Understand?" he asked.

The group nodded to him. Taker caught up with Kane and sat on his shoulder. "You're freaking them out you know" Kane muttered lowly. "Quite frankly, I am too"

"Yeah, yeah. Less yakking, more walking! Look at that, Hardy is already running up ahead!"

"I say I should lead. Mario always leads!" Santino announced as he kept pace with Kane. "Mario is the better character!"

"If you don't shut the hell up right now, ten thousand volts will be going up your ass, and I will make sure that this time. You don't come back!" Taker warned as the sparks flew from his cheeks.

Santino kept quite. "I think I am starting to like this little, yellow rat thing!"

"Really" Kane announced. "I couldn't tell"


	5. Chapter 5 The reluctant Russian

Chapter 5- The reluctant Russian

Jeff began to quicken his pace to get to Matt and the others. Kane however began to find trinkets along the way. He began to pocket them as Taker stared at Kane oddly. "Why are you picking that crap off the ground?"

"Well if you have seen the brawls, this is useful stuff. You'll see!" Kane stated.

They found themselves in a jungle like setting. Kane looked about and sighed aloud. "Ok, does anyone know where Jeff went to?"

No one knew. Triple H was checking his belt to see. "Bombs, smart bombs, sensor bombs, binoculars…"

"You have a belt full of bombs!" demanded Santino.

"Yeah, here, catch!" Hunter pretended to toss Santino a bomb, but Santino hid behind Kane's cape.

"You wouldn'ta hurt Kane! Would you?" he asked as he peered between Hunter and the Big Red Monster. "Kane, kicka his ass!"

"I'll consider it. In the mean time, let go of my damn cape!" Kane snapped at him and pulled it from Santino's hands.

Just as Kane did, he saw a great fire in the distance. Either something blew up or someone has that ability. "Come on!" Kane called.

"Wait, we're going TOWARDS the fire?" demanded the odd Italian.

"It's that or you can wait here!" Taker snapped. "Better yet, How about I electrocute you all the way there!"

"No… no… running is fine!"

Everyone picked up the speed, however Kane suffered the unfortunate choice of being Ganondorf. He's the second slowest character in the game! However he recalled picking something up along the way, the rabbit ears! "Oh God, they are not going to let me live this down" he sighed as he ears went on, and Kane breezed past everyone!

"What the hell was that!" demanded John Cena.

"I don't know, but it had bigger ears than me!" Taker announced. "Actually, Steph and John have bigger ears than me!"

"Shut up" John and Stephanie snapped back.

As everyone arrived, they saw Jeff Hardy standing there as a large, dinosaur like monster was spewing fire all over the place. All the while it was cursing in Russian. Taker looked rather stunned as he noticed the look in the beast's eyes. It was Vladimir! "Damn!" Taker announced.

"Yeah, Matt's been trying to calm him down without hurting him. So far no luck. Any suggestions?" Jeff asked.

Taker stepped forward as he snapped his little paws and stretched out his neck. "Leave it to me" he announced as he stepped in.

Everyone was rendered speechless as John Cena even went as far as pinching himself to believe he saw what he think he did. Stephanie and Hunter didn't utter a word as Kane only smiled to himself. Jeff Hardy on the other hand believed the Deadman has spent too much time in a pokeball.

"That is one strange bunny rabbit" Santino announced, his eyes slowly drifted to Kane when he noticed something odd on his head. "Kane… Is that…"

Quickly, Kane removed the item in question. "You're eyes are playing tricks on you Marella" Warned the big red monster as he began to charge his fists at Santino.

For the first time in his life, Santino Marella knew when to keep his mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6 everyone nearly found

Chapter 6- Everyone nearly found.

The battle took its toll, however one powerful lightning bolt descended from the heavens as Taker landed a direct hit on Vladimir Kozlov. It brought the giant of a man down. Before he hit the ground. Kane already ran onto the battlefield and caught the behemoth, easing him slowly to the earth Vladimir moaned aloud. "Мой все повреждает"

In translation, Vladimir said "My everything hurts"

"What the hell did he just say? If he's insulting my ears I swear!" Warned the Deadman.

"I doubt it, you nearly knocked him unconscious" stated Kane.

Vladimir slowly came to. He stared blankly at Kane for the longest time before asking. "Since when did bald man get beard and hair?"

"I wouldn't be asking that right now when you got your ass kicked by something no bigger than a squirrel" warned Kane. He helped Kozlov to his feet before he looked about and remembered what had him so upset. "We're trapped in a video game, trust me, it's best to just roll with it"

Vladimir looked like himself, just slightly larger, green with scales and a spiked turtle shell on his back. "This isn't what was in contract"

"A lot of things aren't" called Triple H. "How about we get our asses moving before we find something that's searching for us"

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeff.

Hunter physically turned him around and showed the scene behind them. The world was turning into a dark purple color, one that Kane remembered from the game. "Damn, ok. Let's go!" announced the Undertaker.

Kozlov was still confused. "Why is Undertaker yellow bunny? What am I?" he asked.

Kane explained that the Undertaker was a Pikachu, and Kozlov was sadly Bowser. The infamous villain of Super Mario, so in other words nothing major, no one cared if he blew up Santino anyway.

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked aloud.

"Well Matt should have been here, he was trying to get Bowser to calm down, but he's not here…" Jeff trailed off as he turned to Vladimir. "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

Kozlov admitted he didn't remember what happened or what was going on, he doesn't recall Matt, but he remembered a large plane like object flew over him. But it crashed off into the distance. "So we look for flaming wreckage?" Santino question.

"Ok, Shot gun to led!" he began to lead until Kane took hold of his red suspenders.

"Santino…" Kane muttered.

"Ok, ok. You led!"

Kane began to walk ahead as Taker turned around and gave a swift kick to Santino's shins. "Asshole" Taker growled.

"Ooo, like I am scared of little yellow rat!"

No one saw Triple H set up a bomb just behind Santino Marella, and it happened to blow as everyone got a fair distance away. Everyone jumped as a hole now rested where Santino once stood, and the spunky Italian was already half way to the wreck site.

"Wow, I got good distance on him!" Hunter announced.

"Next time warm us next time, I nearly soiled my tights" muttered Cena.

"Thank God I am not wearing any pants," whispered the Undertaker.


	7. Chapter 7 the crashed rides

Chapter 7- the crashed rides.

They group didn't have to go very far, they found Matt Hardy staring at the wreckage. Kane instantly knew whom Matt was casted as. Marth from Fire Emblem. "Nice cape" the Big Red Machine muttered.

Matt turned and smiled. "Nice hair"

"Shut up"

Everyone stared at the odd wreckage as no one could make heads or tales as to what it was. However Matt explained. Someone, whoever was captain Falcon, drove it right into Star Fox like space ship. "I didn't really look like Star Fox, maybe Wolf. I don't know." Just as Matt finished his sentence did everyone hear bickering.

"You hit me! Plain and simple!"

"No I had the right away!"

"Maybe in your crazy little Canadian world! But I always have the right away. Mine's bigger than yours!"

Coming out from behind the wreckage was Chris Jericho as Captain Falcon and Randy Orton as Wolf from Star Fox. Neither had stopped arguing until they took notice of everyone staring at them oddly. "Why does Orton have tail?" Kozlov questioned.

"Don't look now man, but you do too!" said John Cena.

Vladimir turned and nearly turned red out of embarrassment, he did indeed have a tail. "Nothing wrong with having a tail, see… I got one" Taker explained, he knew the last thing they needed was a very upset Russian.

However, Randy was snickering aloud to see a small Undertaker on the ground. "This is too rich!" he said with a grin on his face. "Do you know how easy you are to punt right now Deadman?"

What started Orton was the fact everyone backed up as the Deadman stepped forward. "Bring it on!" He called.

Randy looked about and saw Kane nod his head. "He is challenging you"

This all seemed too easy, but Orton wasn't going to turn down the chance. He went for a running start, just as a jolt of lightning escaped from the Deadman. Next thing everyone knew, Randy Orton went screaming into the stars.

Santino Marella smirked as he announced. "And this is why you don't piss off the yellow squirrel!"

"I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" growled the Deadman as he seemed to be charging up once more.

However the tension broke as Randy returned very suddenly, he fell out of the sky and landed on Marella. "Ow" he muttered.

"Ok, no one messes with Takerchu! Now let's find a way out of here" Kane announced.

"Maybe we ought to head for that castle over there?" John asked aloud.

Everyone seemed to agreed as Randy questioned how they were going to get there. Jeff already ran ahead of everyone else, Hunter told Orton. "We walk, since it seems you and Jericho crashed your rides"

Randy rolled his eyes as he began to follow everyone else after helping Santino off the ground. "Why do you have a wolf's tail?" Marella questioned.

"Shut up"


	8. Chapter 8 The darkness gathers

Chapter 8- The darkness gathers.

"Are we there yet? My feet are killing me. Can we stop for a break? How much farther?"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" snapped Jericho. "My kids make less noise than when they are board!"

"We have to be getting there soon, I got a creepy theory that we're being watched and followed" said Stephanie. She got a chill just thinking about it. Taker's ears were in constant twitching as he was beginning to pick up on sudden noises as Vladimir looked on edge. He smelt the air and knew there was something afoot.

"Kane, I suggest we prepare for battle," Kozlov announced.

Kane agreed as he charged his fits with the purple fire. John pulled out his sword as Stephanie looked about. "Uh… what does Sheik do?" she asked.

"Oh there's a kick ass move called Jazz hands…" Kane began to explain. All the guys slowly turned and stared at him oddly. "What?"

"You play like a girl?" Santino questioned.

"Watch it" growled the Deadman. They formed a circle so everyone had their backs covered, the bushes began to rustled as a dark, purple cloud began to form overhead of them. This wasn't good, as the sky darkened. Out of the woods came dark clones of the characters each of them were portraying.

"Oh crap!" muttered Triple H. "What the hell do we do!"

"We fight!" called out Kane.

As the dark clones drew closer and closer. John noticed something odd about them. They didn't look exactly like them. They were the original characters in the video game. What puzzled everyone was, despite the idea they were ready to fight, their doppelgangers weren't moving or posing any sort of threat. "What the hell is going on?" Taker demanded aloud. "Are they going to try and kick our asses or not!"

Kane too was puzzled until the dark Ganondorf turned to him and pointed to the castle. Kane looked and swore he saw someone in a window. "Are you kidding me, we have to rescues the princess?" he demanded.

Dark Ganondorf nodded his head. Slowly they all backed away and vanished into the scene. Taker stood there confused as ever. "So… what the hell do they want from us?"

"Apparently we got us a Princess to rescue, but we're all here right?" Chris Jericho questioned.

"Well, maybe it's the way out. Save the Princess and get the hell out of the game. So, let's go see what this is all about!" announced Randy Orton. "I am sick and tried of chasing my own tail"

"I don't like scales very much" muttered Vladimir. "I am getting itchy"

"Ok. Let's go. Everyone's belly aching about something, just remember, I'm the one that can get stepped on! Kane, shoulder!" Taker called. With the roll of his eyes, Kane took Kane off the ground and placed him on his shoulder. "TO THE CASTLE!" announced the Deadman.


	9. Chapter 9 The princess in the Castle

Chapter 9- The princess in the Castle.

The gang stopped at the castle walls. They looked about and saw the windows were all darkened and yet there was broke glass all over the place. Taker kept on Kane's shoulders since he wasn't wearing shoes. "So… someone is redecorating" stated Santino. "We come back later"

Kane have knew there was more to this than what appeared. The chairs about gave way to the fact that there was a struggle, but over what? And with whom. "For once, Santino could be right, we come back later. It doesn't sound like anyone is home"

Just as everyone turned to leave, did a piercing shriek blew out one of the windows. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh God" muttered Triple H.

"It can't be!" begged John.

Slowly, everyone turned around and saw Vicky yelling out the window for someone to save her. "HELLO! PRINCESS IN DISTRESS!" she snapped at everyone.

"Not it!" called Taker, and was soon followed by various others announcing not it.

"Wait, why are we arguing? There are only two princesses in this game, and one is right here. Zelda, Link's princess… and apparently the wife of Snake…" John stated as he quickly changed the subject when Triple H gave the evil eyes. "It's obvious that Vicky is Princess Peach, meaning she is to be rescued by MARIO!"

All eyes turned to Santino. "Fine, I a be the big hero! But no one tell Beth Phoenix I was with another woman!"

"I doubt Vicky is in to Italian sausage" Taker whispered to Kane.

"Yeah, it's the Canadian bacon she's after" The two brothers snickered aloud to each other, which only confused everyone else.

"Just go and get her!" Hunter announced. "This spy suit is chafing me!"

With the roll of his eyes, Santino began to make the treck to the castle, he stared at the walls before looking to everyone else. "And how do I get my fine… tone… it…"

"If you start talking about your ass, consider it lost!" John Cena warned as he aimed his sword at Santino.

He gulped down his sentence as Kane thought of the perfect idea. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!" screamed Vicky.

"GETTING YOU OUT OF THE CASTLE! SO SHUT UP"

"IS THAT THE UNDERTAKER? OH MY GOD HE'S A RAT!"

Taker was massaging the temple of his head. "Just a while longer, just a while longer" he muttered over and over again. He leaped off of Kane's shoulder and walked about for a bit to clear his head.

Kane on the other hand gave out a sigh as he took hold of Santino and threw him through the window. "There, he's up. Now rescue the Princess so we can go!"

"Uh Kane…" muttered Randy Orton. "We got company…"

Turning around, Kane saw the villains from Super Smash Brothers starting to approach them… and they looked rather pissed. "Oh Hell" growled Kane.

Hunter looked about. "Anyone know what we do?"

"This time, we really fight" stated Chris Jericho.


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle

Chapter 10- The battle.

It stunned everyone that the first to fight was Stephanie. She ran into the hoard armed with needle storm. The moment her needles stuck did she perform some amazing acrobatics! Hunter was left speechless. "Wow… my wife kicks ass!"

"I would help her out before she gets too tired!" John was next to go into battle along with Chris Jericho and Randy Orton.

Taker on the other hand stretched himself out and warmed up before he charged on. "YOUR ASSES ARE GRASS!" he yelled as he charged in.

Kane looked up and demanded that Santino hurry up. "Time is of the essence!"

"She's not a normal Princess Kane!" Marella called from the window. He could hear Vicky demanding that he carry her down the stairs since she didn't have a wheelchair. Kane couldn't believe how ridiculous this was. He could he helping the others by now but no… he chose to help Santino!

"Next time, Unibrow is on his own" he muttered lowly to himself.

Kane could hear the action going on and watch from a distance. Hunter had pulled out all of his nifty gadgets already. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he called before setting off a minute explosion. Jeff as zipping around a group of thugs before knocking them out the only way Sonic could. John and Matt were teamed together to watch one another's backs as Taker just raised an electrical hell! Yet in the distance, Kane could see a floating, silver ball. He knew what that was and tried to get the others to hit it.

"BREAK THE BALL! BREAK THE SILVER BALL!" he screamed. But no one was listening. "Oh screw it" He left Santino to deal with Vicky on his own. Kane leaped up into the air and snatched the silver ball. Every creature stopped, every villain and even his friends paused.

"What the hell is that?" Taker demanded.

Randy took Taker by the tail and pulled him out of harms way as everyone got behind Kane. He crushed the object in hand as he began to glow an odd light. "Anyone mocks me for this is getting their ass kicked!"

"What does he mean…" Taker was about to ask. Until Kane morphed into the biggest boar he had ever seen. In a single pounce, every villain was defeated and destroyed. Next thing they knew, Kane reappeared at the same spot he once stood. "That's it, you turn into a pig?"

"Shut up Deadman, just shut up!" Kane growled.

Just then Santino Marella and Vicky Guerrero could be heard falling out of the window! Santino hit the ground first, then Vicky landed on top of him. "Are you nuts! I could have been hurt!" she demanded of her 'hero'

"Too bad" muttered Taker.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you all weird? Why is Taker a Rat? And why does Kane have hair!" Vicky demanded.

"Long story short, trapped in a video game, got to get out of here" Kane stated.

"So what now?" questioned Matt. "We saved the princess… I think… and Kane defeated the villains. So what's left to do?"

"Don't we have to face off against a giant hand or something?" stated Randy Orton.

The scene changed, everything became a dark purple color as everyone found themselves standing on a platform and a giant hand came out of the distance. "You just had to say giant hand!" muttered Taker.


	11. Chapter 11 The giant hand

Chapter 11- the giant hand.

Despite their enemies being vanquished all that remained was the giant hand. Kane figured as long as one of them defeated the hand, they will get out of this strange place. But that led to the question, what if they didn't!

"You guys worry too much! This is easy!" announced John Cena when he suddenly vanished from sight.

"JOHN!" screamed Randy. Looking about, no one saw him or knew where he went, yet as the minutes passed everyone jumped when something fell from the sky. It was John Cena trapped as an action figure with a golden stand. He looked petrified! "John! John!" Randy kept screaming. He was shaking his friend and tried to get him up, he remembered in the game that they could 'wake' the character by touching the gold stand they stood on. Orton tried yet found it wasn't working. John Cena was a solid action figure.

"Oh damn" muttered Matt Hardy.

"Kane, what do we do!" asked Jeff.

Not even he knew. Santino propped John back up onto the stand and smiled. "I like him like this. He doesn't a talk as much" Next thing they knew Santino vanished the same way John did.

"Oh thank God!" announced Hunter. "Now we got a moment of peace…"

"Excuse me! Who is going to protect me!" demanded Vicky.

No one saw Taker hiding and praying to the giant hand to take out Vicky next. It was only a matter of moments before Santino returned, trapped the same way as John was. Taker's prayers were answered when Vicky was taken and reappeared seconds later trapped as well.

"NOW we have a moment of peace. Guys we need a plan here! Who's to say which one of us is next!" Hunter announced.

"Hey, where did Orton go?" Kane asked aloud.

Randy had vanished from sight.

"Kane we need a plan!" demanded Stephanie. "How did you guys defeat the big hand last time you played?" she asked.

"I have as Ganondorf and Sheik" Kane confessed. "But I don't know about anyone else"

"I only played the Space mission version of the game to unlock all the characters!" confessed Jeff. "I just wanted to have Sonic in the brawl"

Everyone jumped as Orton was found much like the others. "Just remember how you defeated the giant hand and do it damn it!" Taker announced. He paused for a moment. "Where did Jeff go?"

The ground shook once more. Jeff was now frozen! "JEFF!" screamed Matt who then vanished soon after. The giant hand was defeating everyone. Stephanie was scared as Hunter held her tightly. When Matt failed and was returned, Kane was worried who was going to be next. Little did he know… it was him!


	12. Chapter 12 The face off

Chapter 12- The face off.

Kane felt himself get lifted off the ground. The next thing he knew he was in a deep, dark, purple void. Looking about he realized what it was, the final battle. A haunting voice echoed about the world as the giant hands came out from the sky and looked poised to strike! "Oh crap, oh crap," Kane muttered.

He decided to try and do as he always did in super smash brother… Button smashing! He managed to physically hit the hand a few times and could feel it grow weaker. But facing the giant hand was a lot more difficult than it seemed in the game. He got poked by the hand, and was even caught my one and started to crush him, draining his power. Kane was then thrown to the ground hard as the hand came down and tried to brush him off the platform. Kane teetered over the ends and fell. Yet as luck would have it, he grasped onto the siding just in time.

"WHOA" he screamed as he heard his own voice echoing back at him. If he were to fall it would be a long way down. With all his strength, Kane managed to pull himself back up and tried to get on the offensive. He managed to land a few more blows before he felt himself getting breathless. His energy was down and the sad reality set in. Ganondorf can't jump or run even if his life depended on it!

But he was so close now! The hand was turning read, meaning it was nearly down and out.

"I can do this! I can do this!" he said, Kane unleashed a battle cry and gave all he had left.

Meanwhile.

"You think he's ok?" questioned Stephanie. "I mean he just vanished like the others!"

She was huddled in Triple H's arms as they worried for what would become of them if Kane failed. "He knows this game inside and out, he will do it!" Taker announced. "If not, we're all screwed!"

The minutes felt like hours as they waited for Kane, Taker had a bad felling about it all. And it soon came to pass when the ground shook, turning around. There he stood. Kane was frozen in the ground, trapped like all the others. "Oh God" Stephanie whispered as the tears drifted down her cheeks. "We won't be able to leave! Hunter, we're trapped!"

A boiling feeling overcame the Deadman. "I'll go next. I am going to take that damn hand down!" he growled.

"Are you nuts Taker? You're a squirrel! If Kane can't defeat that thing, what chance do you have!" Triple H demanded.

"Watch me!"


	13. Chapter 13 Don't piss off the Rat END

Chapter 13- Don't piss off the rat

Taker found himself standing face to face with a giant hand, he stared it over and shrugged. "I maybe smaller than Hornswaggle, but I sure ain't going to get my ass kicked my some one handed jackoff!"

He stood poised and ready. His fists went up as he found him feet shifting about. "Alright twinkle fingers, let's dance!"

Meanwhile.

Hunter tried everything to get the guys out of the 'trophy' stated they seemed to be locked in, yet nothing worked. He spent most of the time getting Kane back up right, yet found the Big Red monster was twice as heavy and completely dead weight to him. "Remind me to tell Kane to go on a diet when we get out of this!" Hunter growled.

"You mean if we get out." Sighed Stephanie. "How does this keep happening?"

Hunter wasn't certain, but he damn was getting sick and tried of it all. He just got Kane upright and on solid ground when the sky ripped open, Hunter knew that didn't happen with the other guys and prepared for the worst. A burst of light rained from the sky and blinded him and Stephanie. Yet the moment it faded, did they hear the familiar sounds of a locker room in motion. Superstars were walking past them talking on cell phones and with trainers. Their attention turned to the locker room where they found the guys all passed out and Vicky was resting on Santino. "GUYS!" Stephanie called.

All of them jolted from her voice and woke, realizing they were back in the real world! "What the hell happened?" John Cena asked. "I remember this big ass hand…" he paused as he turned to Stephanie. "And you were there…" He turned to Hunter. "And you… and believe it or not Santino!"

"Santino is in everyone's dreams… even men… and I don't blame you John Cena… all Men want to be…. SANTINO MARELLA!" Looking to his side, Santino realized Vicky was lying on his chest. "You are not the Glamazon!"

"And you are not my husband! EW! Get away from me!" She shoved off of Santino and stormed out of the room. She walked past the Undertaker who was smiling from ear to ear.

"And what's so funny!" she demanded before storming off.

Triple H pulled Taker into the room and kicked out Marella. He closed the door and questioned how he did it. "I mean if Kane couldn't do it…"

"Since when do I have to save everyone's asses?" Kane demanded. "I may know a lot, but you guy are more than capable of defending yourselves!" Kane got himself off the ground as he left the room. "I am going to the gym. Apparently someone said I needed to diet!" and slammed the door shut.

Hunter cringed. "he heard me even when frozen?"

"Yep" Taker stated. "Now I don't know about you boys, but what happen… never happened if you asked me. And it's best you all forget too. Understand?"

Every head nodded as he walked out of the room. However, Triple H still wanted an answer. "Taker, please, you got to tell me. How did you do it?" he whispered in the hall.

Taker looked about to make sure no one peered over their shoulders. The Deadman leaned in and whispered. "I may not play the game, but I've been that little yellow rat one too many times before. I would be a fool to forget the power behind it"

With that spoken. He walked away from Hunter. He retreated back to the locker room where Jeff stuck the Wii system out into the hallway and closed the door. No one was going to be playing that for a while anyways.

THE END.


End file.
